Buzzshock
Ben 10,000 |Alternate Counterparts = }} Buzzshock is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nosedeenian from the Nosedeen Quasar. Appearance Ben as Buzzshock Buzzshock's appearance is similar to an Earth dry cell. He is black, with green electricity and green eyes. In the original series, he had a white large lightning bolt-like stripe from where his neck starts, to where his legs start on his front and back. He had a hole on his head that could release electricity, as well as a positive (+) symbol and negative (-) symbol on his back. His Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, Buzzshock looked the same as he did in the original series except, instead of a hole, he had a grey spot on his head (resembling a battery) and his Ultimatrix symbol was green. In Omniverse, Buzzshock's shape has changed (due to the new animation style). He has two bolts on each arm, the lightning bolt stripe is now green, and the top of his head is now shaped like a battery, with the top colored light green, and the positive (+) and negative (-) symbols still on his back. His head is now more prominent, as his chin actually sticks out rather than being a part of a long, one-piece body, and his eyes are now almond-shaped instead of being circular. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his head. Bad Ben as Bad Buzzshock Bad Ben as Buzzshock looks identical to Ben Prime's Buzzshock in Omniverse, save for all the green parts being recolored minty green. Bad ben buzzshock.png|Bad Ben as Bad Buzzshock Powers and Abilities MaxMonster239.png|Electrokinesis MaxMonster232.1.png|Enhanced Agility TCoM (36).png|Electrokinetic Flight Buzzshock has the ability to manipulate green electricity, and can pass through any electrical source using a form of enhanced speed. Buzzshock can control electricity and can inhabit electrical devices, controlling them from the inside, and in some cases powering them. However, he can also cause electrical technology to malfunction and fry when he passes through them. He can animate and possess electrical machines as a result.Tourist Trap Buzzshock can duplicate himself when he is severed, more specifically when he is cut in half or has enough power. This enhances his durability to allow him to be uninjured if he is severed, as he simply can duplicate to avoid being harmed. Unlike other Nosedeenians, Buzzshock's speech is understandable to other races.Max's Monster Buzzshock has enhanced agility, as shown when he jumped over Phil when he attacked him and landed on both feet. Buzzshock can use his powers to seamlessly fly, leaving an electric trail behind.And Then There Was BenThe Color of Monkey While Buzzshock has never trained himself to do so, Nosedeenians can emit a sonic scream capable of shattering glass. Weaknesses Buzzshock's power can be taken away by fire, or when he is trapped in something made of a non-conductive material. If Buzzshock runs out of energy, he will fall asleep.A Jolt from the Past Buzzshock can be insulated with rubber-sheeted blankets. While he has enhanced durability, it was only enough to keep him from being harmed by one of SevenSeven's energy blasts, but not enough to keep it from incapacitating him.Cough It Up History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben 10,000 *Buzzshock first appeared in Ben 10,000, where he defeated Dr. Animo. ;Ken *In Ken 10, Buzzshock attempted to fight Mot Snikrep before the latter was frozen by Ben 10,000 as Arctiguana. Later, Buzzshock battled Kevin 11,000. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Max's Monster, Buzzshock was unlocked by Phil so he could feed off him. He then powered up a Null Void Projector to defeat Phil. *In Cough It Up, Buzzshock defeated SixSix, but was defeated by SevenSeven. *In Rook Tales, Buzzshock tried to take off Young One's tail. * In The Color of Monkey, Buzzshock battled Suemungousaur. ;Bad Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, Bad Buzzshock chased an Omnitrixless Ben Prime only to be sent back to his own timeline by No Watch Ben as Clockwork. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) ;Ken ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' (x2) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' (first reappearance; intended alien was Feedback) ;Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' (cameo) *''The Color of Monkey'' ;Bad Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Black Knight's Flight Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a combination of the words "buzz" and "shock". Trivia *Buzzshock's Omniverse design originally had a more rotund physique as well as a positive (+) or negative (-) symbol on either his chest or forehead. *Despite appearing in the Ultimate Alien intro, Buzzshock was unavailable for Ben until Max's Monster. *In Omniverse, Buzzshock speaks with an extremely high-pitched voice, similar to one an ordinary human being has after inhaling helium. *Like Frankenstrike, Snare-oh, Murk Upchuck and Arctiguana, Buzzshock appeared in Omniverse, but he did not appear in A New Dawn. *Buzzshock is one of five aliens featured in Omniverse who generate green electricity; the others being Upgrade, Frankenstrike, Brainstorm, and Nanomech. **Bad Ben's Buzzshock generates mint green electricity. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens